memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Aennik Okeg
Aennik Okeg was a Saurian male who served as President of the United Federation of Planets in the late 24th century and early 25th century, succeeding Nanietta Bacco of Cestus III in 2392. He was the first Saurian to ever hold the post. ( , ) History In 2392 President Bacco announced she would not seek another term, stating that "We need new blood and new ideas." She declined to endorse a successor, and the presidential race proved a hotly contested one between dozens of candidates. Aennik Okeg was seen as an outside choice, but Federation Councilor of and Charivretha zh'Thane never became formal candidates and Terra Nova's Kevin Steiner was forced to bow out after the Federation News Service exposed his connections to the Orion Syndicate. Ultimately Okeg was elected with a slim majority over Jaed Maz of , with Shad Ona of Bajor coming in third. Okeg offered both his opponents positions in his Cabinet. In his first state trip, Okeg traveled to Cestus III for the latest round of peace talks to end the Klingon-Gorn War. In 2393 Okeg recalled Ambassador Worf to Earth for consultations on the takeover of the Klingon Empire's chancellorship by J'mpok. He ultimately took a wait-and-see approach, inviting J'mpok to visit him on Earth at his earliest convenience. J'mpok declined. In 2395 Okeg spent three months trying to convince the Romulans and Klingons to send representatives to discuss a breach of the Treaty of Algeron by a Starfleet cloaking device test. He repudiated the test and signed an executive order banning all Federation research into cloaking technology. In 2398 the Federation approved rules for dual citizenship, a proposal for which Okeg had been a strong supporter. The new voters introduced by this enabled Okeg to easily win his second term of office over challengers from Alpha Centauri and Trill. He reached out to the Klingon Empire in is second inaugural address. In 2399 he spoke at the opening ceremonies of the first links in the Federation transwarp network. He also planned to travel to Qo'noS for another round of Klingon-Gorn peace talks, but before this could happen, Captain Ja'rod of the announced that the Gorn Hegemony had been infiltrated from stem to stern by the Undine. The Klingons and Orions launched a full-scale invasion a day later and J'mpok requested Federation assistance from President Okeg, but the Federation Council condemned the invasion and J'mpok withdrew the Empire from the Khitomer Accords. Okeg regretted the decision but promised to continue diplomatic efforts, and did so to no avail for the next several years. ( ) Federation-Klingon War of 2405-2410 On stardate 81753.16 (2404) J'mpok cited ancient Klingon claims to the Hromi Cluster and its surrounds and demanded that all Federation citizens leave within three months. On stardate 82001.36 (2405) Okeg effectively told J'mpok to stuff it: "We do not want war. But we will defend ourselves." Early victories by Starfleet buoyed Okeg to an easy victory for his third term in office. In 2406 Okeg refused to comment on rumors that an epidemic sweeping the planet Carnegie was not biological in origin, saying only to give Starfleet time to deal with it. In 2407 Okeg sent J'mpok a personal plea for an end to hostilities, but was ignored. ( ) Postwar events In 2410, after the Iconian War and the events surrounding the Tholian theft of the Tox Uthat, President Okeg met with Ambassador Lwaxana Troi and Federation Councillor Mercer Ferris regarding the disposition of Na'kuhl refugees. ( ) Realizing that they were at a crossroads, a summit was formed with the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Republic. The talks were interrupted when a Na'khul spy infiltrated the talks, disguised as a Reman. She was able to poison a Klingon and, in the confusion, tried to assassinate Okeg. However, Okeg was spared by a member of the Honor Guard taking the hit. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * }} Category:Saurians Category:Federation Presidents Category:Political leaders